Where Angels Fear To Tread
by ytteb
Summary: Gibbs gives McGee 'point' during an investigation - and Tony wants to know why. Will there be fallout? This is probably not for Gibbs fans. First chapter has small spoilers for the season 11 episode 'Better Angels'. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Spoilers for season 11 episode 'Better Angels'._

"So," said Tony DiNozzo as he paused at the top of the stairs.

"What?" demanded Gibbs looking up briefly from the piece of wood on his workbench.

Tony took a deep breath and trotted lightly down the stairs,

"So," he repeated, "How's your Dad?"

Gibbs squinted briefly as he recalled the last couple of days. Jackson had set Gibbs and himself off on a chase to find the pilot who had saved his life during the war. Actually Gibbs acknowledged that it hadn't been so much of a chase as a gentle game of tag which had ended in a bittersweet reunion.

"Fine," said Gibbs. "He's fine. Took the bus back to Stillwater. He's going to send for the truck later."

"Good," said Tony, "That's good to know." He looked around the basement and beat a rhythm on the bench.

"DiNozzo!" snapped Gibbs.

"Oh, sorry, Boss," said Tony. "Um … I guess it was weird for you having your Dad show up like that …" he paused as he encountered Gibbs' bland stare, "I mean, I know what _I'm_ like when Senior shows up. So, was it?"

"Was what what?" asked Gibbs.

"You know, was it weird having your Dad show up?"

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"You mean it didn't throw you off your game? Throw you for a loop? Discombobulate you? Make you …"

"I said no," said Gibbs interrupting Tony's litany of weirdnesses.

"Oh," said Tony, "'cos I thought it might have done."

"No," said Gibbs.

"Oh," said Tony, "Then I guess it was a joke?"

"What?"

"Although it's unlike you to make a joke. Not that you haven't got a sense of humour … I'm sure you must have, buried deep down somewhere … ready to burst out when you least expect it."

"What you talking about, DiNozzo?"

"Well, you know …"

"If I knew, I'd have said so," said Gibbs.

"Of course, Boss. And I guess it was kinda funny …"

"What was?"

"… to some people. McGee thought it was a hoot."

"What did McGee think was a hoot?"

"You know, you giving McJuniorAgent point on the investigation. While you were away?"

"You thought that was a joke?"

"Well, sure … actually, not so sure but I figure it had to be something like that."

"Nope. It wasn't a joke," said Gibbs flatly.

"Oh," said Tony. He drummed his fingers again. "Oh, so it was some sort of developmental thing?"

"A what?"

"You know, trying to boost McTremulous's confidence?"

"McGee seems confident enough to me," said Gibbs.

"So it's a sort of mentoring thing?"

"A what thing?"

"You know, wise older agent … not old, just _older_ , Boss – I wouldn't insinuate that you're old. No, it's where the father figure takes the younger person under their wing, helps them out …"

"I haven't taken McGee under my wing," said Gibbs.

"Then why?" asked Tony.

"Why what?"

Tony sighed, wishing that Gibbs didn't keep asking the same question. "Why did you give McGee point on the investigation while you were out of the office?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Because I could," he said simply.

"Because you could?" repeated Tony.

"Yup."

"It wasn't because you were put off your stride?"

"Nope."

"It wasn't a joke?"

"Nah."

"It wasn't because you thought it would be good for Tim?"

"I said so, didn't I?"

"But, Boss …"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"I'm Senior Field Agent."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because when you're not in the office, I'm in charge."

"You are?"

"Sure. It goes with being the whole _Senior_ Field Agent. I mean, I understood when we had that jetpack case. That made sense: McGee's the jetpack nerd and it was a good use of resources …"

"A what?"

"You know, efficient. It made sense. But this time, McGee didn't have any particular knowledge …"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, DiNozzo, I made a decision. That's all that matters," interrupted Gibbs.

"I'm not so sure about …" began Tony.

"What does it matter, DiNozzo? One of you had to take the lead. I chose McGee. Another time I'd have chosen you."

"But I'm Senior Field Agent," said Tony.

"So?"

"So, point goes to me."

"My team, my rules," said Gibbs.

"Actually Boss, it's NCIS's team, NCIS rules," said Tony.

"Why does this worry you all of a sudden, DiNozzo? You and McGee are buddies, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it doesn't matter if I decide to mix things up a bit sometimes."

"That's what you were doing? _Mixing_ things up a bit?"

Gibbs shrugged, "The case got solved, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"You and McGee worked together?"

"Of course. _I'm_ a professional."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I get the job done."

"I would hope so."

"What did you mean when you said that me and McGee are buddies?"

"What's with you tonight, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs in exasperation.

"Just the way you said _buddies_. As if it wasn't something you approve of," said Tony.

"Not sure you can be friends with co-workers," said Gibbs.

"Didn't you say that you almost became brothers with soldiers when you were under fire?" asked Tony.

"You saying that NCIS is like serving in the Marine Corps?" demanded Gibbs.

"Not to you, maybe," conceded Tony.

"And anyways, you don't necessarily like your brothers," said Gibbs with bleak humour.

"So, you saying that you don't want your team to be friends?"

"It can mess things up," said Gibbs.

Tony was silent, digesting what he had learned.

"You finished your report?" asked Gibbs.

"Printed off and waiting on your desk," said Tony.

"Go on then," said Gibbs. "I'll see you in the morning."

Tony hesitated.

"I'm done talking, DiNozzo," said Gibbs not unkindly. "Go home, tomorrow's another day."

"I guess so, Gibbs," said Tony before climbing the stairs heavily.

Gibbs watched him go. He wondered if DiNozzo was right and, unsettled by Jackson's arrival, he had wanted to assert his authority and show he was in control of _something_. He shrugged. DiNozzo would get over it … whatever _it_ was.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Gibbs met in the elevator next morning.

"Boss," said Tony.

"DiNozzo," replied Gibbs. He looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye but his agent looked the same as usual. It was only when Gibbs got to his desk that he realised what was _unusual_ : apart from the greeting Tony hadn't spoken during the journey to the squad room. Admittedly it was a very short journey but Tony would normally have found at least three topics of conversation to while away the time. Not today.

Gibbs looked across to where Tony was settling in for the day. Tony caught the look and grinned back.

"Going to see Ducky," announced Gibbs.

Tony nodded before saying to Tim, "Hey, Probie-no-more, got that report yet?"

NCISNCIS

"Good morning, Jethro," said Ducky jovially when Gibbs walked into Autopsy. "How are you this fine morning?" Gibbs grunted, a grunt which Ducky interpreted as meaning that he was fine. "And what about your esteemed father?" He received another grunt which, once again, he took to signify that Gibbs Senior was also well. "Splendid," he said, "And to what do I owe the honour of this visit? As far as I am aware there are no corpses awaiting our attention … unless we have missed a call out?"

"No, Ducky. You haven't missed anything," said Gibbs.

"I am delighted to hear it. I sometimes fear that the death rate among Marine Corps and Navy personnel in our locality is above what might reasonably be expected. When I have time I intend to devote some time to investigating this phenomenon. I can only trust that the figures have not become widely known as I would conjecture that they would lead to a migration of the affected personnel away from the Washington DC environs …"

"What?" asked Gibbs distractedly.

"I was merely filling time until you chose to enlighten me as to the reason for your visit," said Ducky.

"Huh. Ducky, do you think I behave differently when my Dad comes to town?"

"Ah," said Ducky, "It is an interesting phenomenon … another one … how, despite our age, we can regress when our parents make their presence known."

"Regress?" asked Gibbs. "You think I regress?"

"Not just you, Jethro," said Ducky reassuringly, "I think most of us do. My dear mother, despite her mental degeneration, was still able to make me feel about fifteen years old. Which, in some ways of course, should be an agreeable experience but, alas, we rarely regress to the type of fifteen-year-old we would wish to be."

"I guess," admitted Gibbs. "Jackson does make me feel like an awkward teenager sometimes."

Ducky gazed at him sympathetically, "And … forgive the question, Jethro … were you a _very_ awkward teenager?"

Gibbs laughed, "You could say that! We had our moments. But you don't think it's unusual – to _regress_ when he shows up?"

"Indeed no," said Ducky. "Although some people do have a different experience."

"They do?"

"Yes. Anthony for example."

"Yeah? How so?"

"He has confided in me that he _ages_ when his father makes an appearance. He says he feels he feels like the parent to an irresponsible teenager!"

"Ah," said Gibbs. Silence fell.

Ducky endured the silence for a moment or two and then said, "Is there something else I can help you with, Jethro?"

"No. DiNozzo came to see me last night."

"Yes? I was under the impression that he does so reasonably frequently."

"Not so much now," said Gibbs.

"I see. And was there a reason for the visit?"

"I guess," said Gibbs. "Probably nothing."

Silence fell again and Ducky let it lengthen a little longer this time before saying, "And what is probably nothing?"

"He was … put out."

"Put out? That doesn't sound like Anthony. About what was he put out?"

"McGee having point during the last case."

"Yes?"

"He wanted to know why."

"I'm sure you had a reason," said Ducky.

Silence again.

"And were you able to satisfy him?" asked Ducky, realising again that silence was never a good way to provoke Gibbs into talking.

"Not so much," said Gibbs.

"I see. And were you able to satisfy _yourself_ as to the reason?" asked Ducky shrewdly.

"Not so much," said Gibbs avoiding Ducky's gaze.

"Ah."

"That all you got to say?" demanded Gibbs.

"I fear so," said Ducky.

Another silence fell, one which, this time, Ducky seemed loath to break. Gibbs' cell rang,

"What is it, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs as he answered the call. "All right, see you there," he ended the call and said, "Gotta go, Duck. Abby's found something on a cold case."

"You're welcome any time, Jethro," said Ducky with his usual courtesy.

Gibbs diverted to collect a CafPow and handed it to Abby when he arrived at her lab.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" she said enthusiastically as she took the drink, "You're a lifesaver! They always tasted better when you bring them."

"What you got, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

Abby proceeded to give Tony and Gibbs a long explanation about a DNA sample which had been thought not to be good enough to be viable but which, due to new techniques, could now be used to trace a suspect.

"That's good work, Abs," said Gibbs. "Send the results to DiNozzo and we'll start a search."

"Already done," said Abby proudly.

"Can always s rely on you," said Gibbs as he put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Come back soon," said Abby imploringly as Gibbs and DiNozzo left.

"So," said Tony as he pressed the elevator button to take them back to the squad room, "I guess Abby's an exception."

"Exception? To what?"

"Not being friends with people you work with," said Tony. "You remember, that's what you said last night."

Gibbs frowned, "Abby's different."

"Yeah?"

"Different situation. Abby doesn't report to me. She's not in my chain of command."

"Chain of command?"

"Yeah, you know. Chain of command," said Gibbs.

"Oh, I know what it is," said Tony, "Just wasn't sure you did."

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but the elevator arrived at their floor at that moment and Tony hurried out.

NCISNCIS

Tony and McGee continued to work on the new lead for the rest of the day until Gibbs dismissed them at 18.00. They promptly packed up their gear and Tim hurried off.

"You going?" asked Gibbs of Tony who had lingered for a moment.

"You said we could," said Tony.

"I know. It's just that you don't always go so quick," said Gibbs.

"Oh," said Tony, "I've got somewhere to be."

Gibbs was conscious of a slight sinking feeling, "Yeah?"

Tony looked at Gibbs and decided to take the _yeah_ as an attempt at conversation. He took a deep breath and said, slightly reluctantly, "I've got a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Yeah. I-I've joined a men's support group. At Falls Church. They meet tonight."

"You've joined a _what?"_

"You heard me. It's your eyes that are shot, not your hearing," snapped Tony. "Oh, hey, sorry, Boss, I didn't mean to … I guess I'm a bit sensitive about it."

"I'm not surprised," said Gibbs drily.

"Well, it's helping."

"Helping what?"

"You know …"

"No, I don't," said Gibbs.

"Things are changing."

"They are?"

"Sure. Ziva leaving. Things. More change coming."

"There is?"

"Well, you're gonna pick a new team member sometime, aren't you?"

"And that worries you, DiNozzo?"

"Wouldn't say _worry_ ," said Tony cautiously. "But it's all change. The guys help. It's good to talk things through."

"It is?" said Gibbs blankly. "What else do you do? Apart from talk? Braid each other's hair and paint your nails?"

"No," said Tony crossly before frowning and admitting, "Although we are getting skin care tips tonight."

Gibbs laughed.

"They'll be good," said Tony, "Former Marine Captain. Works as an inspector on offshore oil rigs. He knows all about looking after yourself in extreme weather conditions."

Gibbs shook his head. "Who else goes to these meetings?"

"Couple of lawyers." Gibbs shook his head again. "A teacher, an aerobics instructor, a chef, a drycleaner, a carpenter, some others in law enforcement, a guy who works in a warehouse, a house husband. All sorts. We all pitch in with advice."

"What do _you_ pitch in with?" asked Gibbs.

"I listen. Share. And I might be running a movie appreciation evening," said Tony.

Gibbs realised that it was a long time since Tony had shared anything with him. He made an impulsive decision, "Maybe I could come along? Sounds interesting." Gibbs was used to Tony falling in with every suggestion and he thought that this one would give Tony a kick.

"You? Come to the support group?" said Tony, "I don't think so, Gibbs. You'd have to talk, you know."

"I could do that," protested Gibbs.

"Yeah, right," said Tony. "And you have to listen as well."

"I could do that as well," said Gibbs.

"But you have to _hear_ what people are really saying … underneath," said Tony, "I don't think that's you. 'Night, Boss. See you in the morning."

For the second night running, Gibbs watched Tony go and wondered what was going on with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Saturday and the MCRT was not on duty. Gibbs half expected to get a visit from Tony but it seemed, for the moment at least, that Tony's need to talk was at an end.

Monday morning saw a breakthrough in the cold case for which Abby had supplied a lead. McGee's search of the FBI's DNA database showed a match to a Spencer Sullivan who had served time for armed robbery and had been released around the time of an assault on a retired Marine and his wife.

"Got a home address," announced McGee.

"And I've got the address where he works," Tony chipped in.

"What does he do?" asked Gibbs.

"Tends bar at a place in Logan Circle," replied Tony.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "We'll try there first. Probably at work this time of day."

It should have been straightforward, and most days would have been, but on this occasion it turned out that a customer in the bar recognised Tony from a bust in Baltimore and gave the alarm. Sullivan made a run for it leading to a chase through the back streets. McGee and Tony followed him on foot while Gibbs raced for the agency sedan with the intention of doing his legendary blocking of the fugitive's escape.

Tony and McGee split up when it wasn't clear which one of two possible routes Sullivan had taken. Tony spoke to Gibbs on the earwig to alert him to their location. Gibbs parked across the alleyway and began to make his way towards them. As he got near Gibbs saw Sullivan about to get the drop on an oblivious Tony.

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibbs, "Your 3o'clock!"

Tony turned instinctively at Gibbs' words and launched himself at Sullivan. Gibbs ran towards the struggling pair but as he got within his own launching distance he saw Tony manage to get to his weapon and point it at Sullivan,

"Freeze!" said Gibbs and Tony in unison and Sullivan sulkily stood down.

"Good work, DiNozzo!" praised Gibbs.

"Good work yourself, Boss," said Tony.

McGee came running up at that moment having heard the shouts,

"You got him!" he said.

"You think?" said Gibbs as he handcuffed Sullivan's hands behind his back.

"Uh, yes, Boss," said McGee. "Tony, you OK?"

Gibbs spun around at the sound of concern in Tim's voice.

"I'm fine," said Tony a little wanly.

Gibbs and Tim both stared at him, "You want to try that again?" asked Gibbs.

"What?" asked Tony.

"Tony, you're bleeding," said Tim.

"I am?" Tony looked at his arm, "I am!" he confirmed as the colour left his face and he sat down hurriedly.

"McGee, call an ambulance," ordered Gibbs, "And then take care of this clown," he added pointing to their captive. He walked towards Tony and saw a broken bottle lying on the ground covered with what he assumed was Tony's blood. "Take it easy, Tony," he said gently. "You'll be fine."

Tony looked up blearily, "Am I dying?"

"No, you're not dying! Why, are you hurt somewhere else?"

Tony heaved what seemed like a sigh of relief, "No. It's just that you're being nice to me. I usually have to be dying before you're nice."

Gibbs settled for a pat on the head rather than the slap.

NCISNCIS

A couple of hours later, Tony was sitting on a gurney in hospital waiting to be discharged. His arm had been stitched, bandaged and put in a sling. The doctor had threatened to attach handcuffs as well to ensure that the injured limb remained in the sling for the specified number of days so Tony was feeling both glum and sore. Gibbs sat by the gurney watching in grim amusement.

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony. "I didn't see him there."

"No problem," said Gibbs, "Always got your six, you know that."

Tony frowned.

"Hey," said Gibbs, "you do know that, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, Boss. I know that," replied Tony.

"You want to try that again?" suggested Gibbs, "With a bit more conviction."

"Gibbs, I know you've got my six in the field," said Tony, "It's just …"

Gibbs sighed, "Is this still about me giving me McGee point in the other case?"

"Kinda," said Tony. "You remember when I came to see you? I asked if you'd done it as a joke?"

"I didn't."

"Or it was a way of giving Tim a boost?"

"I told you it wasn't."

"Or it was because you were feeling off kilter 'cos of your Pops being around?"

"And I told you that it was nothing to do with any of that."

"I remember. You said you did it because you could. Your team, your rules."

"You'd make a good witness," said Gibbs. "Good recall."

"But there was another possibility. Another reason you might have done it …" said Tony a little hesitantly.

"What?"

"That you did it because you didn't think I was up to the job. That you were thinking of putting Tim in charge."

"I didn't," said Gibbs firmly. "You know that I trust you. I've told you that before. I'm not looking to replace you."

"I know that you've said it before," said Tony, "But …"

"But what?"

"You never say it in front of witnesses," said Tony. "It's kinda like a secret between the two of us. And I think if I ever told anyone else they wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?" asked Gibbs blankly.

"The way you treat me the rest of the time," said Tony simply.

"I don't coddle," said Gibbs.

"God knows I don't want coddling," shuddered Tony, "But Ziva once asked you, early on, whether it was too much to ask for respect …"

"I remember," said Gibbs softly.

"And you said it wasn't too much to ask. Well, I guess I never got around to asking on my own behalf," said Tony.

"I've always respected you, Tony," said Gibbs uncomfortably.

"I want to believe that, Gibbs. But, you know, a functional mute's actions need to speak louder than words. And your actions … well, they don't say much about respect for me."

"You really worried about this?" asked Gibbs.

"Like I said. Things are changing. Ziva going. Knowing there'll be a new team member when you get around to it. Makes me think."

"And talking to your _support group_?"

"I guess. I've been seeing things afresh. I want to be sure that a new team member knows what the team structure is. That chain of command means something."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a few seconds and then seemed to come to a decision as he saw that Tony was serious about this. Perhaps the thought that if Sullivan's aim had been different or if he'd had a gun then Gibbs wouldn't be having this conversation made him realise Tony's importance, "Fair enough," he said, "I guess I can do that."

"I mean, I know sometimes McGee will take the lead if the case demands it but we shouldn't be wasting time arguing over who does what," said Tony.

"I agree," said Gibbs.

"You do?" asked Tony sceptically.

"Sure."

"Then why _did_ you give Tim point?"

"I don't know," said Gibbs. "Maybe you're right and I was off my game because of my Dad being around. Maybe I just like to keep you all on your toes. Make sure you know who's Boss."

"Gibbs," said Tony sincerely, "Believe me, we all know you're Boss."

Gibbs nodded. "We good then?"

Tony nodded back but then took a deep breath before saying, "For now."

"For now? What does that mean?" demanded Gibbs.

"You know, Gibbs …."

"No, I don't know. When did you decide it was a good idea to start talking in riddles, DiNozzo?"

"Sorry, Boss. But be realistic, I've worked at NCIS 13 years. Been your Senior Field Agent for a lot of those years …"

"So?"

"The time's coming … "

"What time?"

"The time for me to leave. Don't get me wrong, I respect the hell out of you, Boss and you've taught me a lot. But I feel …"

"What?"

"It's coming full circle. I still love the job, being on the team … most of the time … but perhaps it's gonna be time soon to move on … new challenges."

"You'd leave?"

"Not yet, but some day, yes."

"But not yet?" asked Gibbs.

"No, not yet, but you might want to bear it in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're looking to replace me – which obviously will be impossible because I'm such a Very Special Agent …"

"Yeah, yeah," said Gibbs with a grin.

"It'll be easier to slot someone in if there's a clear team structure. If you know what you expect each member to do. Just saying …"

"And it'd make you … happier too?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, it would," said Tony sincerely. "And it would make rule 15 easier."

"Always work as a team?"

"I always get the rules right," said Tony smugly, "Teams work better when they know how they're _meant_ to work."

Gibbs grunted, "OK, you've made your point. I'll go chase up that doctor to get you discharged."

As he got up to go, Director Vance peered around the cubicle curtain,

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm glad to see you sitting up."

"Thank you, Sir," said Tony. "I'd have been in worse shape if it hadn't been for the Boss."

"Glad to hear it," said Vance a little sternly. "Still, good work – both of you – in arresting Sullivan."

"Thank you, Sir," said Tony. Gibbs simply nodded.

"How are you getting home?" asked Vance gesturing towards Tony's right arm in its sling.

Tony looked puzzled for a moment but Gibbs answered,

"I'm bringing him back to my place. Agent McGee's going to DiNozzo's apartment to pick up some stuff. DiNozzo won't be able to manage on his own till he can stop wearing the sling."

Tony and the Director looked at Gibbs in some surprise while Gibbs looked back innocently.

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony deciding that he was weary both from the day's activities and the conversation with Gibbs. The thought of being in Gibbs' house with the possibility of cowboy style steak was suddenly very attractive: he'd won the most important battle and reckoned he could let a dispute over where he should recuperate wait for another day.

NCISNCIS

Two weeks later, Tony got the all clear to go back into the field.

"Agent DiNozzo," said Director Vance when he arrived to work that morning, "I understand you're cleared for full duty today?"

"Yes, Sir," said Tony waving his arm to demonstrate its fitness.

"Good. I have a case for the MCRT," he handed a file with a note attached to Tony. Tony looked at the note and then at the Director who added blandly, "Send Agent Gibbs to my office when he comes in."

Tony nodded and the Director made his customary stately progress up the stairs to his office. He didn't have long to wait before Storm Gibbs made landfall,

"What the hell you doing, Leon?" he thundered.

"And good morning to you, Special Agent Gibbs," replied Vance.

"You put DiNozzo in charge?"

"Yes, I gave him _point_ on this case," agreed Vance amiably.

"Why? It's my team! I choose what my people do."

Vance's voice hardened, "No, Special Agent Gibbs, it's _my_ team. And I choose to put DiNozzo in charge."

"Why? It doesn't make sense. Is it a case that DiNozzo's worked on before?"

"No."

"You doing it because he needs some sort of boost? Because you're trying him out for another job?"

"Those would be both good reasons," agreed Vance, "But no, not in this case."

"Is it because you don't think I'm doing a good enough job?" asked Gibbs menacingly.

Vance seemed to consider this option before saying, "No, I'm satisfied with your job performance … for the moment."

Gibbs was baffled, "Then it's a joke?"

"I'm not known for my sense of humour, Agent Gibbs," said Vance.

"Then why?" asked Gibbs.

"Because I can," replied the Director.

"What?"

"I heard what DiNozzo said to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"At the hospital. I listened to what you and DiNozzo were talking about."

"You _eavesdropped_?" said Gibbs.

"Yes," said Vance completely unperturbed by the accusation, "It's not illegal. No electronic devices were used; I didn't need a warrant. And yes, when I hear something that disturbs me, I listen."

"And this makes you put DiNozzo in charge?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. How does it feel, Gibbs for someone to ignore your position on the team?"

Gibbs glared at the Director who found he was bracing himself.

"Huh!" huffed Gibbs. A grin reluctantly dawned on his face, "Huh, guess I'd better go and see what my _Boss_ wants me to do."

The Director relaxed as he saw Gibbs stride to the door. Gibbs paused at the door and turned to look at Vance, "My _temporary_ Boss," he said.

 _AN: the end! Thank you to everyone who's taken an interest in this story. I know some of you hoped that Tony would leave – but I've done that before and I wanted something different this time. And I know some of you wanted Gibbs to get in a lot more trouble but I was feeling benevolent this time!_


End file.
